Imperfect Perfection
by CGK0113
Summary: Bella's life seems perfect, finally. She's engaged to her true love, has a great family, and friends. Oh, and let's not forget, she'll soon become a vampire *Bella happy dances,then falls* Will it stay perfect? Let's see. Bella: All I see is the floor.
1. A Rough Morning

**Okay guys, I have just reviewed up until now. NOT ANYMORE!! I have decided to start my own story crowd goes wild Okay I'm not that conceited. But yes, I am writing a story. But for the love of cheese, go easy on me. Its my first one, so, yeah. Be nice, PLEASE!! If there IS something wrong with the grammar or spelling in the story, let me know nicely.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful genius that is Stephanie Meyer.**

**And now for the story…..**

Boom!

"AH! What the- OOF! Hi, floor." I wake up and fall to the floor. Typical, for me. Edward looks over the bed at me, a concerned look on his face. Oh crap, my head hurts now. UGH! I'll be okay, though.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I groaned and pushed myself off of the floor. "What was that boom?"

"Jasper was thrown into the couch downstairs by Emmet."

"Are they play fighting, AGAIN?"

"Yes"

"How can you guys have such an unlimited amount of energy?'

"You should know by now, love. When are you going to get used to this?"

"When I'm a vampire myself."

"Patience, Bella."

"How? Edward, I want so much from you, it's frustrating as hell."

"I know, love, I know."

How could he know? I have so many desires, but I barely express them. I know my safety would be at risk, but I can't help it. Even worse, we get into this damn discussion almost every day.

"August seems so far away, even though it's only a month from now."

"Bella-" Bang! Edward's door opens suddenly. I jump, but Edward catches me before I fall to the floor again.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. "Come on, get up! We have so much to do, and so little time to do it!"

"Good morning, Alice."

"Yeah, morning, okay. Get up, lazy butt."

"Edward, help."

"Alice," Edward sighed, "please, give Bella some time to wake up. You wore her out yesterday."

"Oh Edward, I know she's still human, but she has energy. Come ON Bella, there's a dude coming in half an hour with different cakes to taste. He's a…a… oh well, forget it. I can't remember what they're called. But yes, Bella, you need to get up, Rose and I will get you ready."

"Ugh, okay. Time to go face my impending doom."

"Impending doom?" Edward looked at me like, well, it looked like he knew something, and was scared that I found out.

"Edward, why are you looking at me like that? I'm talking about shopping with Alice." I stared at him, wondering what I was missing. "Dammit, Edward, if something is happening, and you're not telling me, I swear to God I'll-"

Bella, calm down, everything's fine," he said reassuringly, giving me that crooked smile that I love.

**Well, there you have it. If you like it, and want to find out what happens next, please review and let me know. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Insults are not. Well, later!**

**Love, peace, and balls of cheese,**

**-Kristen **


	2. CAKE!

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy. End of high school, fighting friends, and getting engaged can keep you pretty busy. Yes, I am engaged, and very very happy. I loved **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, how about you guys? Let me know what you thought. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Bella! He's here!" Alice was shouting up the stairs. Apparently, the cake dude was here.

"She'll be there in a minute!" Rosalie shouted back as she was finishing up with my hair.

"Holy crap, that WAS my ear!" I said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Bella."

"I'll live-as long as you don't do that when it's just us here." I couldn't believe that I would be shoving cake down my throat for the next half hour. That CAN'T be healthy. Ah, well, the life of a bride.

"Coming!" I walked down the stairs, ready to introduce myself. However, there was no need; I had already met this man.

"Mr. Banner?"

"Hello, Miss Swan," my old biology teacher responded.

"Okay, I'm lost."

"Well, I have a wife, sister and a cousin who all own a bakery, so I'm the one who gets to help them out. Lucky me," he added sarcastically.

Fighting the urge to snigger at his sarcasm, I asked, "So you have relatives that sell sweets?"

"Yes."

"And you never bought any to class?! You know, Mr. B, we had that class after lunch, and there were some days I really wanted cake. That school food isn't exactly gourmet, in case you didn't notice. And I really don't appreciate-"

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I turned around. "Oh, hi Edward." I blushed. I didn't realize I was ranting. I turned back around, and Mr. Banner was staring at me like he'd just found out I was from another planet-which wouldn't surprise me, since I'm engaged to a vampire and all.

"What?" I asked him.

"I've never heard you talk like that, Miss Swan," he answered, his expression more under control than his voice, which dripped with criticism.

"Well, I've never felt that passionate about something in your class. It WAS Biology, after all."

"Ah, well, okay. Let's get to the cake."

"Edward?"

"Coming, love," Edward cooed in that musical voice which made my heart melt. We went into the dining room (another element of pretending to be human, due to all the people who would be coming into the house), Alice skipping behind us. We sat down at the table (which was already laden with cake samples), and I started to taste the different cakes.

"Why aren't you two trying anything?" Mr. Banner asked, looking at Edward and Alice.

"Bella wanted to do this part herself, so we're letting her," Edward responded.

"Okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to know where your bathroom is please, Mr. Cullen." Carlisle had just walked into the room.

"Upstairs, third door on the left," he responded as he walked into the living room.

"Thank you, and, um, I may be a while. Bad sushi."

"Take as long as you like," I said through a mouthful of chocolate. The upstairs bathroom had been installed long before the wedding was even thought of, because I was human. I longed for the day where they (along with me, matching them blow for blow) could take that bathroom and shove it up someone's ass, preferably the Volturi.

"Okay, I'll be back." He made his way toward the stairs, and I tapped Alice on her shoulder.

"Hey, Alice."

"What?" She turned around.

SMASH! I chucked a cake right in her face. Apparently, she didn't see that one coming. She growled, wiping the cake off her face. "Oh Bella, you are SO dead."

"Oh, I'm so scared of the big bad vampire."

"You should be." She threw another piece of cake (luckily at human speed) at me, and I ducked, making that the first projectile I had successfully dodged (everyone had always picked me last when we played dodgeball in gym class). At this point, Rosalie and Emmet walked in, Rosalie right behind where I was standing. Her greeting? A cake, right in her face."

"Holy crap! What the hell was that?" Emmet reached over and licked some of the cake off her face.

"Mm, creamy," he said.

"Ugh, lovely." Rose responded.

"Uh, Emmet, did you eat that?" I asked.

"No," he said through a mouthful of cake. He opened his mouth to show that he hadn't swallowed.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled, tossing another piece at him. He ducked, and it hit Jasper, who was walking in.

From there, all hell broke loose…


	3. Edward Gets Nervous

**Again, sorry it took so long to update. There has just been so much going on, between graduating and everything else. Well, on with the story!! Warning: I've changed this story's rating to M for this and future chapters. It will be the first time I write something like this, so go easy!! K, here we go….**

**Still belongs to the genius that is Mrs. Meyer…..**

After the cake fight and after Mr. Banner left, I was in the shower washing the cake off when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" it was Edward.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh… sure." I wondered why, it's not like he needed to use the bathroom or anything. I stick my head out from behind the curtain, blushing. "What's up?"

"Um, well, uh…"

"Yes dear? Hurry up, I'm getting cold." I said, my embarrassing blush deepening. I mean, if he thought I didn't mind talking to him naked, I might be able to do it more often, which might lead to other things…. _Focus Bella, he said not until after the wedding_ .

"Yeah, see, well, the thing is, uh…" Edward, blubbering? Now that is something new. I wonder why…

"Spit it out, Edward." I was getting very confused, wondering what his deal was. He stood there, frozen all of a sudden with this very strange look on his face. Then he looked down, and I did too. Whoa, didn't see that one coming. "Edward?"

"Well, Bella, I was wondering, can I get in the shower with you?"

**CLIFFHANGER!!! What will Bella's reaction be??? Review, review, review. They make me happy and inspire me to actually steadily update, and not the way I've been doing it. So yes, review! BTW, what did you guys think of twilight, and what is your opinion of new moon so far?? Personally, I'm upset that they changed the name, but that's just me…. Well, review!!**

**3 K**


	4. Ready Or Not?

**Ok, since I didn't have anything better to do at 2:30 in the morning, I decided to update. And since so few people reviewed:**

**Mystery625: thanks for r & r… you're the best nonbiological little sis ever, luv you!!!!**

**ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood: thanks for reviewing every chapter; I'm glad they make you laugh!!!!**

**And bondman007 better r & r soon or I'm gonna go to the room next door and kick his skinny ass…. which I can do because I'm his sister. Well, off with my rambling n on with the story!!!!**

**Still not mine……**

_Recap: "Well Bella , I was wondering, can I get in the shower with you?"_

I just stood there, staring at him, at the bulge in his…_ pants_. And it's there because of….._me._ Me, plain old Bella Swan. This is something else. I then realize that he was still waiting for an answer. Then I realized this was the first time I had taken a shower at his house… oh wow. "Are... are you sure?"

"Bella, look at me, I'm sure."

"Well, ok then… come join me in the shower." I watched as he slowly, and _nervously, _took off his clothes. Again, I was taken away by his beauty. How could someone like that want to have sex with me?? Well, some of us are lucky, I guess. And I was DEFINITELY lucky, looking at Edward in all his glory. He stepped in, closing the shower door behind him. Again, I looked down. Wow. That was the only word. I stepped forward, looking up at him as I reached out; to make sure it was ok. He gave a small nod of reassurance, and I grabbed his penis. He gave another nod, and I started to stroke it with one hand, and a small groan escaped his lips and a slight shiver went through his body. Now this is definitely new. I kept going, and he started to moan more, and he started to move back and forth. I decided to try something else. I got on my knees, looked at him again. He nodded, still in control. The second I slid him into my mouth, he let out a small growl, the good kind. I did the same thing I did with my hands, back and forth. And he did the same hip thrusts. Eventually, his moans got really loud, then stopped, and I looked up at him. He nodded, indicating that he reached his orgasm. I looked down at his penis questionably, and he gave me a _duh_ sort of look. Right, not enough warmth, no circulation. Definitely no kids then.

As I looked at his face, all thoughts of children left my head. "My turn," he growled. Again, the good kind. He picked me up and opened the shower door, then the bathroom door, and he ran to his room at vampire speed. And apparently, everyone else was with their significant other, doing what we were doing, even Carlisle and Esme. I could tell by the look on Edward's face, which change the instant he looked down at me as he hovered over me. "What?" I whispered softly, self – conscious again.

"Nothing. You're beautiful." I blushed, looking away. My blush deepened when he mumbled "I believe we were in the middle of something Miss Swan, and I do believe I have a couple favors to return to you."

He slid his one hand slowly down my body, while leaving the other one on my chest. He started to move his fingers around my vagina, what the… oh!! Oh, wow that feels good. I start to moan, an unfamiliar noise coming from MY mouth. I continue to moan, and start to do the same thing with the hips Edward did. It felt like there were coils in my stomach, ready to spring. When they did spring, I screamed kinda loud and felt this liquid drip down. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, my first orgasm, wow. Now Edward is moving down m body, and he's positioning his head where his hand was, and again, wow. The tongue job was so much better than the hand job, but both were unbelievable. And Edward controlled himself the WHOLE time. I was really proud of him, and of myself, for not being so damn pushy. Now, the moment of truth. Edward and I looked at each other in the eyes and said, at the same time….

"Are we ready?"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! Well I hope you liked it, and remember it was my first sex scene, if you call any of that sex cause I do…. So yea r & r n be nice!!! Going to bed now, its 3:37 took me bout an hour to write, so you better like it!!!**

**Luv ya!!!**

**-K**


End file.
